bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Clint Barton
Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and founding member of the Avengers. Barton has no real superpowers, but is the world's greatest marksman armed with a recurve bow. He has two sons, a daughter named Lila and a wife named Laura. History Hawkeye was originally known as Trick Shot, a thief part of the crime circus. He was caught and put into jail, but he was given a second chance from Nick Fury. In later years he joined the Avengers. In one mission, he and his team went up against Molecule Man. It was Hawkeye who knocked away Molecule Man's staff and eventual capture of Molecule Man. Sometime later, the Avengers were disbanded. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Master Archer:' Barton has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has been known to hit an apple in the center of it. As Hawkeye, he practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. *'Expert Marksman:' He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by Trick Shot with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. *'Expert Acrobat:' Barton possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. *'Expert Martial Arts:' Barton is an excellent martial artist, having been trained in various forms by Captain America, who was arguably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. On his first mission with Luke Cage's band of renegade New Avengers, Ronin proved to have come a long way from his old days of rarely ever using his martial arts skills. Throughout the battle against Elektra and The Hand, he demonstrated great skill in his overall martial ability, holding his own against nearly endless hordes of ninjas. This earned him a very respecting compliment from his teammate Iron Fist, one of the world's top martial artists. *'Skilled Tactician:' As shown in his leadership of the West Coast Avengers and the Thunderbolts, Barton is a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Weapon Proficiency:' Although he is not known to use melee weapons, Barton's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He also received training in swordsmanship during his youth from the original Swordsman, who was considered one of the greatest experts in sword-fighting the world has ever known. Barton is skilled with swords, knives, nunchukus, staffs and is one of the few people to be able to properly handle Captain America's shield. Weapons and Equipment *'Trick arrow quiver:' Hawkeye's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrow heads in the bottom. By dialing up an armament setting from a control on his bow, Hawkeye can cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increases the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. *'Collapsible Recurve bow:' The bow is capable of folding on itself (most likely for either easier transport, concealing it, or both), and has a selector and transmitter that allows Hawkeye to control his mechanical quiver. It also has a laser sight. Gallery BBDB Hawkeye.png|Clint Barton/Hawkeye BBDB Hawkeye 2.png|Clint Barton/Hawkeye